Leilied bei Ungewinster
by f.thoele
Summary: Weihnachten Das Fest der Liebe?Während es für Ginny so wird, verbringt ein gewisser Tränkemeister die Weihnachtszeit lieber mit diversen Getränken...


**Leilied bei Ungewinster**

_Tschill tschill mein möhliges Krieb,_

_draußen schnirrt höhliges Stieb._

_Draußen schwirrt kreinige Trucht,_

_du aber bist meine Jucht._

_Du aber bist was mich tröhlt,_

_dir bin ich immer gefröhlt._

_Du bist mein einziges Schnülp,_

_du bist mein Holp und mein Hülp._

_Wenn ich allein lieg im Schnieb,_

_denk' ich an dich mein Krieb_

_(Erich Fried, „Leilied bei Ungewinster") _

Ginny Weasley wachte auf. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Überhaupt konnte sie seit einiger Zeit kaum noch schlafen. Dies lag sicher zum größten Teil an der Tatsache, dass sie Harry seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Entnervt sah sie auf die Uhr. Erst fünf Uhr morgens. Resignierend entschied sie sich, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, setzte sie sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Sie war so einsam... Es war fast wie ein Fluch, immer wenn sie hier saß, kamen diese Erinnerungen über sie.

_Es war spätabends im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, es waren nur noch drei Personen zu sehen. Während Hermione Granger offensichtlich vor dem Kamin über einem Buch eingeschlafen war, saßen Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter am Fenster und hielten sich gegenseitig in den Armen._

„_Ich werde dich vermissen, Ginny."_

_Harrys Stimme war leise, einzelne Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht._

„_Harry... ich werde dich auch vermissen..."_

_Auch Ginnys Stimme war leise, nur weinte sie inzwischen unkontrolliert._

_Es war Harrys und Hermiones letzter Schultag gewesen. Beide hatten ihren Abschluss mit Erfolg hinter sich gebracht. Nur Voldemort... Er war aktiver denn je. Harrys Weg war klar, er würde in die Aurorenabteilung gehen und seinen Erzfeind besiegen. Und Hermione... Sie hatte eine dramatische Wendung vollzogen. Sie war fest entschlossen, Harry zu folgen. Es war aber auch furchtbar gewesen. Damals... __**in jener Nacht**__. Sie alle würden sich nie von dem Schock erholen, als alle hilflos mit ansehen mussten, wie Nagini Ron einfach fortgezogen hatte. Seitdem hatte man nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Vermutlich war er gestorben. Hermione war von diesem Tag an völlig verändert. Sie war seitdem fest entschlossen gewesen, Aurorin zu werden._

_Harry hatte ihr gerade verkündet, was genau er machen würde. Er würde zusammen mit Hermione den dunklen Lord verfolgen. Da beide aufgrund der Lage schon während des letzten Schuljahres mit der Aurorenausbildung begonnen hatten, würden sie dies alleine tun. Und um sicherzugehen, würden sie jegliche Kontakte zur Außenwelt abbrechen._

_Mit tränenerstickter Stimme hatte Harry ihr erklärt, dass er ab dem nächsten Tag untertauchen würde. Und vielleicht würden sie sich nie wiedersehen. Er und Hermione würden so lange im Untergrund bleiben, bis Lord Voldemort endgültig besiegt war._

_Schließlich waren beide aufgestanden und hatten sich in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen._

_Ginny war dort am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht. Alleine. Seitdem hatte sie Harry nie wieder gesehen._

Ginny seufzte. Sie hatte seidem auch keine einzige Nachricht erhalten. Aber auch Lord Voldemort war in den Zeitungen nicht mehr aufgetaucht.

Sie bemerkte, wie ihr kalt wurde. Mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie auf, ging zum Kamin und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Nachdenklich sah sie ins Feuer.

„Hey, Ginny! Was treibst du denn da?"

Romilda war aufgetaucht. Ginny sah sie mit tränenerfüllten Augen an.

„Ist es wegen Harry?"

Ginny nickte nur. Romilda ihrerseits kam an den Kamin un nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

„Es ist schon furchtbar... aber ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann schafft Harry es. Ich schwöre dir, als erstes kommt er zu dir, wenn es soweit ist."

„Danke Romilda. Ich vermisse ihn so... Es ist... ich denke..."

Ginnys Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz zitteriger.

„ ...er fehlt mir so..."

Romilda umarmte sie noch fester.

„Komm schon, Ginny. Es klingt hart, aber du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit an Harry denken. Lass uns runtergehen, es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging schnellen Schrittes durch Hogsmeade und betrat die Drei Besen. Als er die Tür öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass anderen scheinbar vor ihm schon die selbe Idee hatten. Verdammt! Wie voll kann eigentlich eine Kneipe um elf Uhr vormittags sein?

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sein langjähriger Freund Carl sich ausgerechnet in Jane Rosmerta verliebt hatte. Trotz allem hatten sie vor einem Monat geheiratet, ja Carl hatte sogar Janes Nachnamen angenommen, weil der Name „Rosmerta" in der Branche schon bekannt war.

Missmutig ging er zwischen den vollen Tischen hindurch bis zum Tresen, wo Carl schon auf ihn wartete.

„Hi. Setz' dich irgendwo hin, ich komm' gleich."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich um

„Is' aber kein Tisch mehr frei."

Dies schien Carl überhaupt nicht zu stören.

„Dann setz' dich eben irgendwo dazu!"

„Ach komm, dazusetzen ist doch Scheiße!"

Genervt sah Carl seinen Freund an.

„Naja, dann setz' dich eben da rüber."

Irritiert schaute der Angesprochene in eine Ecke des Lokals, wo ein freier Tisch stand.

„Ist das nicht der Tisch vom Personal?"

„Jetzt mach keinen Stress und setz' dich hin! Meine Güte!"

Also ging er resignierend zum Personaltisch, er wollte sich gerade setzen, als Jane vorbeilief.

„Der ist nicht frei! Der ist nur fürs Personal!"

Verärgert haute der Angesprochene auf die Tischplatte.

„Verdammt! Sag' ich doch!"

Er wollte sich umdrehen und weggehen, da kam Jane und hielt ihn auf.

„War doch nur ein Scherz! Unser Mr. Snape darf doch alles. Setz' dich dahin und sei ruhig."

Während dieser sich hinsetzte, räumte Jane den Tisch frei.

„Du siehst mitgenommen aus Mr. Snape."

Leicht genervt drehte dieser seinen Kopf zu Seite.

„Ganz lieb, dass du das sagst, Jane. Aber diese Kombination aus duzen und 'Mr. Snape' ist das Übelste, was es gibt."

Jane ging leise kichernd zu den anderen Gästen. Kurz darauf erschien Carl am Tisch mit einem großen Glas, gefüllt mit Wasser.

„Auf Ex, Mr. Snape. Die Dehydrierung ist der größte Feind des Trinkers."

Genervt besah Severus sich das Glas.

„Carl? Das ist das ekelhafteste Glas, das ich je im Leben gesehen habe."

„Okay, was willst du trinken?"

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht..."

„Wie wärs mit 'nem Butterbier?"

In diesem Augenblick war Jane wieder erschienen.

„Ich bring' euch lieber gleich ein Butterbier, bevor das noch lange so weitergeht."

Augenscheinlich erschöpft setzte Carl sich hin.

„Du siehst müde aus."

Während Severus das sagte, brachte Jane ihnen zwei Butterbier.

Carl seinerseits schien auf diese Frage nicht weiter eingehen zu wollen.

„Du musst doch auch etwas essen! Was willst du essen? _Denk' an die Elektrolyte!_"

Severus musste kurz überlegen.

„Schweinebraten."

Erstaunt sah Carl ihn an.

„Du kannst doch um elf noch keinen Schweinebraten bestellen!"

„Wer sagt das denn?"

„Niemand isst um elf Schweinebraten! Wir haben 'ne neue Köchin, was glaubst du, was die mir erzählt, wenn ich da jetzt mit Schweinebraten komme! Die hat das gelernt, die kann man nicht herumschubsen!"

Mit einem ahnenden Lächeln sah Severus Carl an.

„Du hast Angst, ne? Du hast Angst vor 'ner **Frau** in der **Küche**!"

Carl sah ihn mit einem schwer zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich hol sie raus, dann kannst du selber mit ihr reden! Ich und Angst vor 'ner Frau in der Küche!"

Das Abendessen war gerade vorbei und Romilda Vane ging über die verschneiten Schlossgründe. Verdammt, das Leben war aber auch ungerecht! Ginny war ihre beste Freundin, trotzdem war sie manchmal so dermaßen eifersüchtig auf sie... Sie war es doch, die Harry verdient hatte. Aber Harry hatte ihr mehr als einmal eine klare Abfuhr erteilt. Seufzend trat sie gegen einen Stein. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie es einfach akzeptieren; Ginny und Harry gehörten zusammen.

„Romilda! Das muss ich dir einfach zeigen!"

Eine fröhliche Ginny, ein ungewohnter Anblick. Lächelnd rannte sie auf Romilda zu, ein Pergament in ihrer Hand.

„Ginny, was ist los?"

Mit heißem Gesicht fiel Ginny ihr um den Hals.

„Er lebt! Ich hab eben eine Nachricht von ihm erhalten! An Weihnachten kommt er in den Fuchsbau!"

„Nun mal ganz ruhig, Ginny. Zeig 'mal her."

Ginny drückte ihr das schon reichlich abgegriffene Pergament in die Hand. Romlida las mehrmals, was dort geschrieben stand.

_Geliebte Ginny,_

_lange habe ich mich nicht gemeldet. Jetzt, nach über sechs Monaten ist es soweit. Ich kann jetzt keine Details schreiben, aber an Weihnachten werden Hermione und ich definitiv in den Fuchsbau kommen._

_Ich freue mich jetzt schon_

_Dein Harry_

„Das ist ja schön..."

Romilda merkte, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie hatte sich so gewünscht, dass Harry sich mal um sie kümmerte... Aber damit musste sie sich wohl abfinden. Ginny war glücklich und Harry war am Leben. Das war alles, was zählte.

Quatschend gingen die beiden noch ein wenig über die verschneiten Schlossgründe. Es war schon später Abend, als sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Tor, als sie eine schwankende Gestalt aus Richtung Hogsmeade kommen sahen.

Neugierig bliebe sie stehen und warteten.

Die Gestalt war groß mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren. Lallend und mit einer fast leeren Flasche Feuerwhisky bewaffnet wankte Severus Snape auf das Schloss zu.

Ginny und Romilda sahen sich an und lachten augenblicklich laut auf.

„Was hat der wohl heute erlebt?" fragte sich Ginny kichernd.

Romilda öffnete das Tor und lies den Zaubertranklehrer in das Schloss.

„Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken: Bald ist Weihnachten."


End file.
